


If You Got No Place to Go

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It doesn't show signs of stopping</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And I've bought some corn for popping</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The lights are turned way down low</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!</i>
</p><p>  <i><br/><i>Or: the one where Caleb and Toby are snowed in together.</i></i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Got No Place to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowkitten/gifts).



The snow piled down outside the windows, and Toby put the blinds and curtains back as they had been before he looked outside. “It’s still coming down pretty hard out there,” he said, “and the power’s still out?”

Caleb flicked the light switch off and on against the opposite wall - no light came out from the overhead light. Toby could hear the faint click of the switch, even if he couldn’t actually see it. “Yeah,” Caleb said, flicking on a flashlight and shining the beam on Toby. The illumination of the action blinded Toby, and he had to cover his eyes to hide himself, and preserve his eyesight.

“What do you propose that we do to pass the time?” Caleb asked. “Because it’s only going to get worse out there before it gets better. And I’m not really wanting to go out in this to make my way back home.”

Toby’s eyes glinted mischievously in the flashlight beam. “I have a few ideas -”

“Oh?”

Toby pulled the throw blanket down from the top of the couch and smiled at Caleb, even though the smile was cloaked in shadows. “C’m’ere,” he said.

Caleb sat down on the couch next to Toby. “What did you have in -” Toby grabbed at the back of Caleb’s neck, and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. “Oh -” Caleb moaned. “Oh - _Toby_ -” Toby didn’t stop, but continued to mesh his lips against Caleb’s with pure insistence.

This was what their guys’ night in had turned into. It had started out as commiseration over past and failed relationships that had failed for various reasons - none of which were entirely the blame of one person or the other, but a combination of a lot of things. And it had turned from that into a heated make-out session in the middle of a blackout and a Rosewood blizzard. Toby kept kissing and kissing Caleb’s face, his hands skimming downward. They ran under Caleb’s sweater, and Caleb eased into Toby’s skilled touch. “Toby - _please_ -”

“Tell me what you want.”

“You.” It was something he never really thought he would be saying, and yet, now that he was, nothing felt more right to say in the moment. “I want you.”

“I can do that,” Toby said, pressing Caleb down into the couch, pressing his knee between Caleb’s legs, brushing up against his denim-encased hardness. “Is this -”

“ _More_.” It was insistent and begging, which was not akin to what Toby knew of Caleb before this day, but perhaps this was the side of Caleb very few had ever really seen. The beam shone askance on them as Toby worked to make short work of both of their pants, as well as Caleb’s boxer-briefs. Caleb ran his hands up under Toby’s shirt. “God, your abs feel _so_ good,” he muttered.

Toby preened as he grasped at Caleb’s cock. “ _You_ feel so good,” he murmured. He experimentally jacked Caleb a couple of times up and down with the slide of his palm. And then he hooked Caleb’s ankles behind his back and pushed his boxers down to the couch cushions.

“Do you have -” The question hung in the air, unfinished.

“No, wait, maybe.” Toby reached blindly behind him and knocked around in the end table - before pulling out something. He stuck it in the beam’s path, and saw that it was indeed the lube. “Okay, we’re good.”

Caleb nodded and kissed at Toby’s neck.Toby squirted the lube onto his fingers so that they almost dripped with lube. He worked Caleb open, scissoring his fingers back and forth and all around, trying to make things feel good for Caleb - one finger, two, three, in somewhat of a quick succession - and then he slid inside with only but a moment’s unease. “Oh,” Caleb moaned, as Toby swallowed the moan into another deep and searing kiss. It was one of the most exquisite forms of feeling he had ever felt, being inside Caleb like this.

Small stars and fireworks erupted in his line of vision, and he saw what little he could actually see of Caleb in neon shades of green and blue. And then he came, hot bursts of cum shooting out of him and inside Caleb’s ass - and Caleb was nearly stoically silent and still, the whole time, save for hushed moans and his hands scrabbling furiously all over Toby’s body as he came too. Cum got caught in the yarn of his sweater.

Toby just wiped his palm along the yarn and licked off what transferred over with a twinkling smile. The smile was faint in the waning light of the flashlight, which probably needed a new battery, but it was there all the same.

As they laid there, curled into each other and covered with the blanket from the couch, the lights finally flickered back on. Caleb let out a slow gasp to see what they had done, the lights blinding him in the process. Everything was so bright, but in the cold, unforgiving light of the electricity, Caleb didn’t regret it. Not for an instant. “At least the power came back,” he said, arching his arms above his head and wrapping them around Toby’s neck.

“Yeah. Not going to be sleeping in the dark tonight,” Toby said.

“Or alone, for that matter.”

They laid together in silence for a moment or two, before Toby finally spoke up. “You know what we should do?” Toby said, the mischievous smile from earlier coming back full-force. “Next time you come over, let’s invite Ezra.”

“There’s going to be a next time?” Caleb’s voice was incredulous.

“If you want there to be.”

“I do.”

“Okay, then, it’s settled, next time, we invite Ezra. Have a true guys’ night in.” And with that, Toby turned over and turned out the lamp light next to him, casting the room into darkness once again; the snowflakes still fell down in white, icy torrents outside, casting them to stay inside and enjoy each other's company for just that much longer.


End file.
